Relena's Plan
by kiba kai
Summary: What's the queen of the world gonna do when she wants something.. ::grin:: (there're 1_2_5_R involving, find out who's with who) (*^_^*)


Relena's Plan

Disclaimer : I don't own them, no... thanks Sunrise   
Warning : Yaoi, Humor, OOC   
Pairing : Mmmm this involved 1_2_5_R, find out yourself, alright? and 3+4 hint   
Explanation : conversation in "-", thinking in 'Italic' 

===============================================================   
-Relena's Plan-   
By Kai   
=============================================================== 

After the great war between Earth and Colony ended, our five pilots (1) decide to join Relena, Queen of the World, as Preventers. At the headquarters, all five were gathered at the conference room to attend the new mission's brief from Lady Une, and while they're waiting.. 

"Wu channnnnnnnnn" said Duo to his Chinese co-worker that sat next him. 

"Do I have to repeat myself for over the tenth time?! Maxwell Shut up and Don't call me that!" 

"But it's boring! Besides, none of you make any noise at all, what's wrong?" He had nothing to do other than play with his braid, swinging it back and forth. The conference room was quiet. There was only the sound of the clock ticking as each second passed. 

"Stop that, it's annoying." The silence was broke once again by the perfect soldier. 

"Ha, at least I got some conversation here," said Duo happily. 

"We were worried about what kind of mission we will get. I heard that it came directly from Queen Relena." Quatre said while he reached out for teacup for the twentieth time and secretly laid his eyes on the green-eyed boy beside him. 

"Come on, guys, I don't think it's a big deal. The war's just over and everybody needs celebration!" 

"Yeah, and you already have 20 parties within 3 weeks." As soon as Heero finished his sentence, there was knocking on the door and Lady Une walked in. 

"Nice to meet you all, ready for the mission?" 

"Go ahead," said Heero. All of them were ready for some bloody missions in the deep jungle or deadly tasks along some country's border. 

"All of you must attend the party tonight," said Lady Une simply. Heero raised one of his eyebrows a bit. Trowa blinked. Quatre's eyes widened. Wufei frowned in disbelief. But Duo, a very happy Duo, yelled out, "That's sound Great! Yeah this Queen of the World truly has a brain! Come on, Lady, where?" 

"At Miss Relena's mansion." 

"There's no way to make me go," Wufei said simply. 

"Me too," said Heero, getting ready to leave. 

"Even though it's a MISSION?" Lady Une raise her chin in a knowing attitude. Heero would not ignore the mission, in other word, he couldn't. 

"It's not a mission, Lady, it's just a stupid idea to drag me around her!" 

"It IS a mission Heero, sit down!" Now Lady Une became very serious. "After the Queen of the World ascended the throne, not one agreed with her policy to destroy all the weapons. Today is April 8, her birthday. (2) Representatives from all around the world and every colony will attend this party. That's mean, anyone can sneak into the party easily. We need all of you to be her bodyguard." 

"So why would you tell us just now? This mission required so much preparation." Trowa spoke up in a quiet voice. 

"We detected the assassination plan about a week ago, but we've gotten very little confirmation. Besides, if anyone heard about this, especially those representatives, it will ruin Miss Relena's reputation and make the world's situation even worse." 

"When will the party begin?" asked Quatre. 

"8 P.M. But don't worry. I've got everything arranged for this mission. Come on, listen up.." 

------------------------------------------------------------ 

Meanwhile, the Queen of the World was watching and grinning behind a monitor. "Everything's working according to my plan, boys. You're just running around in the palm of my hand. Ho' Ho' Ho'." 

"Everything's ready, Miss Relena," said Dorothy. She was in crimson-red, long, evening dress that was too colorful for the birthday party. 

"Great, Dorothy. I'm going." Relena admired her own reflection in the mirror. She wore a sleeveless white dress, white, long, gloves, and a white, pearl necklace along with earrings. She chose all white for the occasion because she thought it made her look pure and innocent. (3) "Oh, you're so beautiful. Sweet Relena, no one can deny you tonight." (4) 

---------------------------------------------------------- 

7:25 P.M. In a black limo in the backyard of the Queen of the World mansion... 

"Now there're some of representatives already in the front yard. We'll start our mission in 5 minutes," said Heero, while looking at his laptop, checking every last situation. 

"Do we have to wear this?" asked Duo in frustration as he stared at his black neat tuxedo. "It should be a normal birthday party; pizza, rock music, some ghost stories and..." 

"And what, Duo?" asked Quatre innocently. 

"Come on Quatre, sounds like you never got to go to that kind of party before." 

"I didn't." 

"Oh, really? Then after this, I'll show you.." Duo said with a wide grin. 

Trowa and Wufei were staring outside blankly. Nobody knew what was on their mind. 

"It's time." Heero said to the driver, the black limo moved forward and took two turns, and then arrived at the front gate, pretending like they're just got here. When the door opened, Heero got off, followed with Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. Uncountable cameras flashed at them. 

"They're Gundam Pilots!" Somebody said. It did nothing except increase the number of cameras flashing at them. 

"Excuse me, please let them in," said Dorothy to the photographers and waved to securities to help them. 

"Welcome, all of you, Gundam Pilots, Miss Relena is about to come down. You're free to go anywhere. Now please excuse me." She left to entertain the other guests. 

"Look at her, she's like a devil in the red dress.." murmured Duo. "Anyways, Heero, is that in our plan, those newsmen?" 

"It's supposed to be. Lady Une said that we should reveal our status in order to get close to any VIP guest. Now split up." 

All of them separated and looked for the suspicious guy they called "Mr. Bunny" as a cover name. Why Bunny? because it was Duo who named him. Their infomation on his description was nothing more than a height of about 150 cm. tall, either a boy or girl, and carried a gun.. 

"Damn, there are too many 150 cm. tall guys around here." Duo said while he carried a plate full with many kinds of cocktails. His eyes fixed on nothing but the next dishes that the waiter brought out. 

'That guy must be somewhere around here. I hope Duo is still concentrating on the mission.' Heero thought while he saw that Duo was still standing at the cocktail bar. 

'If there's someone that wanted to kill that onna. He must be around her.' Wufei thought and headed towards Relena's room. 

"It can be either boy or girl, or just a short man or woman, with a gun. What if it's a 'she' and she hide it under her dress.." Quatre said and blushed. 

"Or if it's a 'he' and hide it in his pants?" Trowa continued, grinning from behind. "What are you gonna do with 'him'?" 

------------------------------------------------- 

5 minutes later.. 

Wufei was knocking on Relena's door. (5) "Are you in there?" The door opened. "Good work, Chang Wufei. Just as I expected. Is everything okay?" 

"Yes, and I already set the indicator for their positions in their jackets. Here's the monitor." He handed her a pocket size monitor, there were 4 glowing spots on it. 

"Why only 4? What about your position's indicator?" 

"It's in there too because I didn't know what jacket would they pick. Let me take a look." Wufei took out his own monitor from his jacket and noticed that there was one spot at the balcony bigger than the rest. "Here. It must be Quatre and Trowa, together.." He said, trying not to look at Relena grinning face. 

"So does that mean you have a crush on the other pilot?" 

"Shut up, onna. I did my part. What about yours?" 

"Don't call me that you Chinese." She said in the insult tone. (6) "It's on the table." She used her chin to direct him. There were two little bottles of blue liquid on it. 

"What are they?" 

"Edible Anesthetic. But these can be used normally for inhalation as well. Now I'm going to use it on Heero, and you can spill it on Duo's for yourself." Who knew that the Queen of the World has the most devilish smile in the world too.. 

Wufei felt a little disgusting by doing this. How could he did all this? Cooperate with this evil onna just for himself, and give this psycho 

women control over his friend's fate? Such a coward. He thought to himself, but he couldn't stop now. Or even he wanted to stop, Relena will not let him, at least not in one piece. 

------------------------------------------------ 

"Miss Relena is coming," said Dorothy in the microphone. Every guest in the party turned to the white marble spiral staircase, and watched as Relena waved her hand in an all white dress. 

"Jeez, I wish she would stumble and fall down hard!" Duo said, still chewing some cocktail in his mouth. Suddenly he spotted someone 150 cm. tall, short brown hair, and holding something inside his jacket. "Oh, that's it! Mr. Bunny, I got you!" He picked up some more cocktail onto his plate and followed him into the mansion. 

After a minute of chasing Mr. Bunny, his plate ran out of cocktail and he placed it nearby. "Where are you, Mr. Bunny?" He found himself lost. The Queen of the World's mansion was very huge. It was even bigger than any of Quatre's places. Since this Mr. Bunny ran around very fast, he decided to contact the others. But unfortunately, the radio didn't work. "Great! What am I going to do right now?" 

For Heero, he also spot some guy. Actually a girl in a man's tuxedo. That's quite unsual. She could be Mr. Bunny. He tried to followed her but she walked through the crowd and disappeared out into the quiet backyard. 

'That's very suspicious, where is she?' He thought. Then he heard some strange noise from the upper balcony. 'Was that Quatre and Trowa? What are they doing, they are supposed to stayed in their position.' But before he noticed, there was someone behind him. It was too late. A red handkerchief was pressed over his nose and mouth. He tried to escape but the last thing he could see before the darkness filled his vision was Quatre and Trowa on the balcony. (7) 

When Duo were trying to get out of the winding walkway. Mysteriously, his radio sprung back to life. Wufei contacted him. 

"Where are you, Maxwell? I can't find you anywhere." He said in the dark and removed his brown wig. From his position, he could see Duo clearly. 

"Dunno. In the middle of nowhere, I think. But oh, it's said meeting room 1. Please ask someone to guide me." 

"Alright Maxwell, hang on a minute." He pause the connection, pretending to spend his time asking someone instead of looking at Duo's ass. 

"Maxwell, you still there?" he asked. 

"Yes, Wufei." He replied. 

"Just turn left at the corner and walk until you reach another corner and turn right." 

Duo complied and found himself in the huge bedroom, delicate with various color of roses "Wufei, it's not the entrance, it's a bedroom." 

"Really? Sorry just hang in there, I'll ask another guy." Wufei followed him but stopped at the first corner, waiting.. 

In the bedroom, a half bottle of champagne was placed near the fluffy bed, 'Drink it? Why not?'.. 

--------------------------------------------------- 

10 minutes passed 

"Maxwell, are you still there?" Wufei said in the radio but no one replied. 'Good.' He stepped inside the room. On the huge bed, Duo Maxwell was lying in his loose black tuxedo. Beside the huge bed, a glass of champagne was rolling on the floor. 

"Great." Wufei said, and he was about to remove Duo's jacket when the closed door opened. It was Relena in her white dress, glaring at him. 

"What is it, onna?" he said in frustration. "It's no business of yours what goes on here" 

"I told you not to call me that, right?" Suddenly he felt Duo's hands grip his head and pressed the handkerchief on his nose. 

"What!!?" and he tried his best to free himself from Duo. It worked but something wasn't right. His vision blurred. "What.. is.. it..?" He 

asked but his eyelids were heavier than they should be. So Duo dragged Wufei onto the bed easily. 

"Great job! Duo Maxwell, your reward is lying in the next room, take your time," and Relena handed him a gold key. 

"Thanks! You can have your reward now." Duo grinned at Wufei that was still 

half conscious.. 

When Duo left the room, Relena approached her prey. She climbed on top of him, crossed her arms on his chest and finally answered the question in the sleepy black eyes. 

"Because I am the Queen of the World, and Chang Wufei, you will be mine." 

fin~ 

=============================================================== 

(1) Did I just said 'our', hea' hea' although they're not mine.. ^^'   
(2) It's Relena true birthday according to the story, unfortunately, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOO, wooooooo''', so sad... but it's alright, cos this means, it's the day that Heero and Duo first met, so it's quite a memorial day, huh?   
(3) Ouch, huh...   
(4) somebody, stop her please..   
(5) you might know what's this line come from, of course! Wufei's character song, I LOVE ThAT! (Knock on Tomorrow's Door)   
(6) it's not an insult, not at all.. sorry if it wasn't sound right to you, but I love chineseeeeeeee   
(7) hey, hey, they're just talking!! what? strange noise? I dunno..^^' 

Kai: Aaahhh!! I really didn't expect it to turn out like this!, but anyway, it's a fanfic, so anything can happen right? (*^_^*) feedback please ::sobs:: 

Edited by : MonMon :: kiss ::


End file.
